


Sky Puzzles

by toni_of_the_trees



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adorable Adam Raki, Confused Adam, Drug Smugglers, Laying low, Lovestruck Nigel, M/M, Neighbors, Nervous Darko, Sappy Nigel, Spacedogs, archives & tags will be added as I go, clears throat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toni_of_the_trees/pseuds/toni_of_the_trees
Summary: Darko brings up his nosey-neighbor to Nigel once again in the monththat he moved into a new apartment building, worried that he isbeing watched a little too closely by the young man when they'resupposed to be laying low after their recent offences.Nigel wants to remain under the radar and decides to step in,hoping he can persuade this stranger Darko continues complainingabout to respect their privacy.He doesn't expect the odd tenant to be insanely gorgeous andrespectively intelligent despite his curious twitchy demeanor.Darko just may have to stay put in the situation so Nigel canfigure out more about this 'space angel'.





	1. The Nosey Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't relieved my spacedogs love in a good bit-  
> couldn't help myself and decided to try my hand at it?
> 
> *shrugs with a smile*

 

 

 

Nigel groaned through his stretch, rolling his eyes as his arms flexed above his head.

 

"No need for sass, you rutty queen. I'm just saying I think I need to take care of this brat  
and move across town- how am I laying low if someone keeps fucking tabs on me every  
week?" Darko scowled at his friend sitting at the desk, legs up and relaxed as he  
toyed with a Rubix cube.

 

"I think you're overreacting because you simply have an issue with the things this stranger  
is pointing out to you- which honestly, I agree with most of them. What was the last  
thing you said he did this week? Left a note on a thermos of coffee, what did it say  
again?" Nigel smirked at Darko with a raised brow, glancing back at the puzzle he  
twisted in his hands.

 

Darko glared at him and pulled the small card out of his pocket, sitting down in  
the chair in front of the desk and read it aloud, "You should probably try and cut your  
alcohol intake back, it's not very good for your age. I hope this helps your headache."

 

Nigel snorted on a laugh and dropped his feet from the desk to stand, "That's fucking  
hilarious, how old is this neighbor of yours?"

 

"How the fuck would I know something like that, Nigel, I don't know- he looks like he's  
twenty, maybe twenty-one since he knows what a fucking bar smells like." Darko tossed  
the note to the desk.

 

"Fuck, you must seem like an ancient old cunt to him then! Ha!" Nigel grinned now, slapping  
Darko on the back before he grabbed his leather jacket from hanging on the wall.

 

"Haw - haw, you're my age you giant shit." Darko mumbled, joining Nigel as they headed out  
of the warehouse.

 

"Sure, but I'm much prettier." Nigel winked at him with a smug look on his face.

 

\---

 

"So what are we doing, should I pack my things first or figure out the boy's routine so  
we can snag him? I think I should move first- less suspicious I suppose." Darko looked  
at Nigel as he turned the vehicle onto his street.

 

"Don't be so hasty- we don't just go around killing anyone who talks to us anymore, Darko.  
I'd like to see this nosey stalker of yours in action before we make any rash decisions."  
Nigel shifted in the passenger seat and looked up at the tall apartment building as  
Darko pulled up to the sidewalk and parked.

 

"Which car is his?"

 

"I've never seen him get in a car- only a van that a larger dark fellow drives and picks him up  
now and then."

 

"Hm...alright, well, let's go to your apartment and see if he's left you any more life advice."  
Nigel pushed the door open and climbed out with Darko.

 

\---

 

"...this one's just fucking adorable." Nigel muttered as the two men hovered tall over the  
doormat.

 

A small box of 'Nicorette' gum beside a note that read 'Smoking, too.' sat in front of  
his door, a little smiley face doodled beside the neatly written words.

 

"Okay-" Darko snarled, leaning over to snatch up the 'gift' and note before unlocking  
his door. Nigel chuckled and followed him in.

 

\---

 

"I'm going to talk to him, which door is his? You said it before, I don't remember."  
Nigel took his jacket off and tossed it to the couch, rolling up his black button up's  
sleeves to his elbows.

 

"He's two floors down, first door beside the stairs. What are you going to say to  
the boy, 'hey stop stalking my partner in crime or we'll cut your tongue out'?"  
Darko looked over to Nigel from the kitchen as he poured himself a drink.

 

"I'll use that one if he doesn't respond well to 'Hi, how are you, would you mind  
my friends privacy, he's a very introverted person and you're making him uncomfortable.' It  
might actually solve an issue without removing any body parts, hm?" Nigel smirked  
at him, running his hand through his hair once before heading out the door.

 

"I can't fucking stand laying low- it's boring." Darko growled under his breath and took  
a large swig of the whiskey.

 

 

\---


	2. A Sheep's Doorstep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel leaves Darko's apartment to confront this stranger   
> he is so worried about.
> 
> After far too much time passes, Darko realizes that he may have  
> made a mistake letting the man see the boy face to face without  
> his company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause- no shit, Darko. You knew damn well Nigel  
> would melt like a candy bar on fire.
> 
> *rolls eyes*

 

 

 

Nigel knocked a few times on the door, nestling his hands into his black slacks pockets  
as he waited patiently, looking down at his shoes. He turned a corner of his mouth down  
in a slight frown when he spotted a scuff on his polished shoes.

 

After a minute he sighed and pulled a hand free, knocking again slightly harder.

 

"Hello? I'm a friend of 3B's, upstairs. Would it be possible to speak with you for a moment?"  
Nigel tried, leaning closer to the wood in hopes the tenant would hear him. It wasn't too late,  
almost turning 8pm the sun had just went down not long ago.

 

He hesitated in thought of knocking once more, deciding to walk away instead assuming no  
one was home.

 

He paused in his turn when the door clicked unlocked.

 

"I...uhm, is there something wrong?" The boy asked with furrowed brows after pulling the door  
halfway open, seeming to almost hide most of his body behind it as he eyed him curiously. He

tried to speak clear through a mouthful-bite of a sandwich he just finished from a napkin,

crumbling the paper up and setting it on the entry table beside him.

 

Nigel blinked a few times at the young pale face, his sharp jaw and beaming bright hazel blue  
eyes above seared pink blushing cheeks that stood out on the clear skin. The short silky soft  
looking chocolate curls were neatly tamed- alluring and in the simple instant made Nigel  
want to reach out and touch them, of course, refraining from doing so.

 

"Oh, no, there's nothing wrong. I just- wanted to introduce myself. I'm Nigel, I'm a friend of  
3B, Darko? You've been leaving him little gifts at his front door for a while, I was curious who  
was so kind enough to care for the fucker's well-being." Nigel held a hand out in hopes the  
boy would come from behind the door, staring at the averting eyes that seemed to focus  
on his shoulder and chin more than anything.

 

"3B, his name is Darko? That's an odd name. I'm..I'm Adam. Adam Raki. I um, I ran into 3B,  
I mean, Darko, several times going to the laundry room and coming in and out of the apartment  
building in the past month since he moved in. I noticed he always smelled of alcohol and tobacco  
smoke- sometimes other things that I'm sure aren't legal here but it's not really any of my business  
what he does. I did start to worry he was maybe a bit self destructive since he's not exactly a  
younger male and the excessive smoking and drinking made me nervous. I'd hate to come home  
to an ambulance taking him away over a heart attack or failing kidney or liver- or just alcohol poisoning."

 

Adam let the door open and stepped into the doorway, nervously crossing his arms over his  
stomach and studying the well dressed man a foot away from him.

 

Nigel stood frozen with his lonely hand still held out, a small curve raising on one side of his  
lips into a confused smirk, though also amused and interested over the strange short speech.

 

"Ah..O-oh.." Adam stammered when he finally spotted the hand, worrying his eyes up for a  
fraction of a second to Nigel's face before giving a brief firm shake, like his father had taught him.

 

Nigel smiled wider now, feeling the soft skin pull away and retreat back into crossed arms.  
He tried to remain polite and kept his eyes up on the beautifully shy boy's face, despite  
the short blue and white striped boxers he stood comfortably in with a fitted white crew  
neck t-shirt.

 

"That's quite kind of you to be concerned over a stranger's health, especially a rutty cunt  
like Darko. I do have to say you might as well give up on him though- he's hard headed  
as fuck. If you tell him not to do something there's a 100% change he'll find a way to do that  
thing ten-fold just to spite the advice. You might kill'm." Nigel chuckled and watched the  
boy shuffle his feet nervously, his hand on the doorknob as if prepared to retreat at  
any moment.

 

"Oh, I'm, sorry- I didn't realize I was causing any harm. I'll stop. Thank you for coming  
to let me know, Nigel. It was nice to meet you." Adam started to close the door after stepping  
back behind it, a light gasp when the man's strong hand snapped forward to stop him from  
shutting it.

 

"Adam...would you, mind if I had a cup of that wonderful coffee you made Darko? I'm sorry to  
say he handed it off to me- he was simply being childish and didn't want to accept it. I enjoyed  
it immensely." Nigel let his hand drop from the door and smiled tenderly at the boy.

 

Adam tensed a bit before he shakily nodded, opening the door to invite Nigel in.

 

"Thank you, it's much appreciated- especially since Darko has nothing but alcohol and soda."  
Nigel winked at the young man as he stepped in.

 

Adam flushed red and glanced at the older man's hand that patted his shoulder with a light squeeze.

 

\---

 

Darko sighed heavily on the couch and looked at his watch, dropping his wrist down to his  
thigh as he took a drink of whiskey, eyes shifting back to the television.

 

After a few more minutes he furrowed his brows as a thought crossed his mind.

 

 

"...that mother fucker fell in love with him the second he opened the door."

He groaned and rubbed his eyes in frustration, resting the glass on his knee.

 

 

"I sent a fucking wolf to a sheep's doorstep."

 

 

\---


	3. & the Universe Slowed Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel finds himself trapped in wild admiration and interest in   
> Adam's train of thought, the progressing passion spilling   
> from the young man luring him into further determination  
> to discover more about him.
> 
> Adam can't help wondering why he hasn't scared the man off yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta watch Adam again, I love it too much and  
> it's been too long. 
> 
> *scowls*

 

 

 

Nigel sipped on the coffee mug as he watched the boy scurry around the apartment  
to bring a laptop over, joining him at the dinning table.

 

He had mentioned it was a nice clear night, that it was rare to be able to see the stars  
against the city's light.

 

This had apparently been a trigger of some sort, sending the young man into an excited  
state of being- his nerves disappeared and transformed into a beautifully wild passion that  
seemed to pour out of him like a shimmering waterfall.

 

Nigel couldn't stop smiling in interest, eyes locked and following Adam's distracted eyes,  
occasionally shifting his attention to what the boy pointed at on the laptop's screen. A  
live feed of the stars and constellations slowly swirling and twirling in a wide-screened  
video.

 

"-and, this one, is what they are thinking could possibly be a forming black hole. It's  
very, very far away so it's not a threat, but it's fascinating that they could spot it so early  
in it's early formative age." Adam smiled at the image and looked up at Nigel, blinking a  
few times before shying away when he noticed the man smiling back at him.

 

"I'm..sorry, I've been rambling. I hope the coffee was okay. I didn't mean to keep you  
longer than you intended, Nigel." Adam reached to close the laptop, flinching a bit when  
the man's hand once again stopped him from retreating.

 

"Adam, no, I'm actually quite fascinated with what you've shown me. I've never had anyone  
teach me things like this. If it's no bother to you, I don't mind sitting here for hours listening  
to you. It's beautiful." Nigel let his hand stay on Adam's atop the laptop edge for a moment,  
watching the young thing gawk at him in surprise. Those pink alluring lips parted with a loss for  
words as the blushing skin darkened to a rose red.

 

"I...I, um...okay- what, what do you want to know about, Nigel?"  
Adam watched the strong tanned hand on his, slowly sliding away from the laptop  
as the man held it still, guiding it back down to the table gently.

 

"Tell me about starlight...?" Nigel asked, his chest fluttering to an admiring burn when  
Adam finally made eye contact with him, the blue and green shimmering with a small rim of  
hazel brown under the kitchen's light.

 

"Well...I'll show you my, my projector...here..." Adam hurried over to his coffee table with his  
laptop and pushed a few buttons after connecting it to a projector. He stepped back to the kitchen  
and turned off the light, smiling when Nigel blinked and perked up straight at the sight of stars  
and galaxies that turned and glowed around them. 

 

"Starlight's...my favorite. It's fascinating...and simple if you don't look at it in a complex way.  
You see...things that move apart faster than light can't ever see one another...because the light from one  
never catches up to the other. After the Big Bang...the expansion of the universe slowed down.  
But then, after seven billion years...for some reason it speeded up again...and it's been speeding  
up ever since. Someday everything you see here will disappear forever. A..and, eventually the night sky  
...will be almost completely dark." Adam stared up at the projected stars, letting his hand drop  
from the light switch.

 

"...that's kind of, sad." Nigel said straightly, turning his head up to the ceiling.

 

"S-Sad?" Adam scrunched his brows together and looked at Nigel.

 

"Mhm..." Nigel hummed his response as he took in the sightful stars in wonder.

 

"..I've, upset you I think. I'll stop now. I-" Adam turned the projector off and closed his  
laptop.

 

"No, Adam, actually, you've inspired me. It's...amazing. You're quite a wonderful person. I'm  
rather taken by your passionate words...I didn't expect any of this when I came to meet you."  
Nigel stood and left the empty coffee mug on the table, stepping over to Adam.

 

"...you're being kind." Adam fumbled his hands down to tug at the hem of his t-shirt, lowering  
his eyes to his bare feet when the man suddenly crowded his personal space.

 

"I wouldn't dare be impolite to a Space Angel..." Nigel said low, his voice turning heavy with  
a sultry accent of interest as he stepped another bit closer to the boy.

 

"S..space, Angel?" Adam cracked a confused half grin with his response, finally and suddenly stuck  
locked under the man's crimson burning eyes, the dirty blonde and silver hair dusted over his  
brow looking alluringly soft. He couldn't quite understand why he wanted to reach out and  
touch it.

 

"...I...don't really understand the name, it sounds like you're correlating science with religion but,  
I'm fine with you calling me that...or just Adam. I'm not sure if...if I should do or say something  
in response to that, though. Do you want me to chose a different name to call you by?"

 

Nigel quirked his head at the boy and huffed a small laugh.

 

"No, gorgeous, it was just a joke...I meant nothing rude by it...you...aren't particularly a normal  
boy, are you, Adam dear...?" Nigel softly grazed his knuckle under Adam's jaw as he tilted his head  
to the side, studying the young thing's confused face.

 

"You mean, neuro-typical? No. I'm not. Uh, sometimes i-i-it's hard for me to, um– I have this thing  
that makes it hard to, um- to, well..I...It's called Asperger's syndrome." Adam worried his eyes back  
to Nigel's shoulder now.

 

"Oh...?" Nigel raised his brows at the new information, wondering if he had insulted the boy.  
   
"...one thing..about it, is not knowing what people are thinking. Like...right now?"  
Adam scrunched his brows again and blinked up and away again at him nervously.

 

"Oh-oh, right. I suppose I was just, wondering what that must feel like- for you."  
Nigel cringed at his own words as they left his lips, did he WANT to make the beautiful thing feel awkward?

 

Adam huffed an adorable laugh that brought a tingle to Nigel's gut in relief,

 

"It, doesn't feel like anything. I-it just...is. Neurotypical brains work different, than mine. I can't understand  
them sometimes, especially when they mean something different from what they're actually saying."

Nigel chewed his lip curiously with a raised brow.

 

"And you don't do that?"

 

"No, no...most Aspies are really honest. Studies think, it's, a lack of imagination. At the same time though,  
most of the people performing the studies are mostly N.T.'s. Albert Einstein, Thomas Jefferson, Mozart, they  
all had lots of imagination." Adam tapped on his thigh as he made his way around Nigel to the kitchen.

 

Nigel turned and followed the boy, "They all had Asperger's?"

 

 

Adam stopped and looked at the wall behind Nigel's shoulder before shrugging with a shaky nod.

 

 

"Probably."

 

 

 

Nigel scoffed with a wide smirk, amused with the young man's smugly cute but calm response.

 

 

\---


End file.
